Nothing To Write Home About
by o.OForever.YandereO.o
Summary: —"You better not die in those games Cato, because I swear, I will kill you." [Cato/Clove].


**Hi cuties!**

**Enjoy this mushy, ooc-ish, fluffy mess of a Clato fic I found on my computer. Oh, and don't forget to let me know what you thought in a review c:**

* * *

><p>The front door to the old house cracked open slightly as the girl peeked out from behind one of it's small windows, her hand pressing into the smoothly polished glass. Her black locks were tied back in a loose ponytail to prevent the usually jumpy strands from blocking her eyesight as her big violet eyes scanned the woods for a sign of potential danger. Finding none, she clutched her favourite knife tightly in her hand and stepped onto the carefully mown grass in her front jard. Sighing, she took in the feeling of the dewy grass tickling the soles of her feet.<p>

The cold slowly crept up underneath the short black dress she was wearing, sending shivers up her pale legs. Suddenly, she was painfully aware of how little the flimsy piece of material did to shelter her from the cold. heavy gusts of wind pulled at her thin frame, trying to force her back into the house, but she had promissed Cato to meet him tonight, and she wasn't about to break that promise.

She took of running, setting a pace at least somewhat comfortable to her already sore and abused feet.

After a good ten minutes of being accompanied only by eerie silence, she heard a twig snap behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, muscles tensing and breath hitching in her throat. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise out of instinct, only to see an animal with a pair of shiny yellow eyes galance her way for a mere second before shooting back into the bushes. She heaved a strangled sigh, her grip loosening around her knife as she slipped it into her belt. It was dufficult to see where she was heading, but she knew the way to that little clearing like the back of her hand; it was only about five minutes away from where she was.

The rest of the way passed in a blur. It was quiet apart from the continuous cracking of the leaves and branches yesterday's storm had left behind beneath her feet, and the sound of her own heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Soon, she reached her destination. She watched for a while how the moonlight that seeped through the roof of leafs danced atop countless flowers sprouting from the forest floor. Even after having been there countless times, she still couldn't quite find the right words to describe the overwhelming beauty of this place.

Part of the beauty was in the memories. When she was little, she remembered her mother taking her on walks there, telling her stories about the elves that lived in the woods. And now, she would frequently meet Cato there. Clove started pacing around, absentmindedly mumbling the lyrics to a song she knew from one of her dad's favorite albums.

He was running late. _As usual._

"Aye, Clove!" a deep voice rung trough the woods, piercing the silence of the night.

She was instantly snapped out of her trance, her heart jumping a little at the sound of his voice so closeby.

"Cato?" she asked annoyedly, though she could already tell it was him from his familiar voice and the muscular silhouette the first light of the morning allowed her eyes to discern.

They stood there, facing one another, for what seemed like ages. minutes passed by, the two of them solely staring at eachother, but the silence was grew uncomportable and neither of the two enjoyed the sense of peace that lingered between them. She cracked; leaping into his arms and wrapping her own around his waist.

She stayed there silently breathing in his scent, looking up only to meet his eyes. He just held her as he stared down at her._He was going to miss this_; getting lost in the beautiful orbs that so much reminded him of the flowers he used to pick for her. violets. They were glossed over with tears. At the same time, a huge, silly grin plasterd on her porcelain face. He knew her well enough to know for a fact she was worried about the reaping; about him volunteering, but he couldn't understand her smile, "What's up with you acting all bipolar all of a sudden?"

She felt her face heat up and tried to hide the bright red blush, that she was sure was visible, even with the only source of light being the sunrise unfolding above their heads, by covering her entire face with her hands and coughing dramatically, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, little doll," He said, ice blue eyes watching her amusedly as she frowned, audibly grinding her teeth upon hearing him use his old nickname for her.

"You better not die in those games Cato, because I _will _kill you."

He laughed. "How are you planning to—"

"Oh believe me, I'll find a way," she cut him off, pulling away from his embrace and pulling her knife out from her belt, twirling it around in her fingers to emphasise her point.

"God, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this?<strong>


End file.
